What Happens next?
by InuPup09
Summary: Naraku's dead. The Jewel's complete. Inuyasha stays a hanyou. What happens next?


What Happens Next? 

A/N: Hey everyone! R&R and I hope you enjoy my fanfic! (Note: This is one of my first attempts to write a ff, so go easy on me and bare with me for now…but I'd appreciate any comments, suggestions, etc for this ff and/or my writing.) THANKS. :)

Summary: The Inuyasha gang had already beaten Naraku. The shards of the Shikon Jewel (sp?) are reunited and kept in a safe place with one of the most powerful and trusted priests. They all got their revenge and Inuyasha decides to stay a hanyou. Kagome goes back to her era. Kikyo finally rests in peace. Miroku goes home to celebrate Naraku's death. Sango and her brother are together again. What happens next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 3 days after Naraku's death. The gang made sure that _this _time he was dead for sure (they didn't want history to repeat itself; like in Inuyasha Movie 2, where he pretended to die). So, like in our summary, they went their separate ways after that.

With Inuyasha…

He stared at the person who appeared in front of him. It was Kikyo. Inuyasha was even more shocked at what happened next.

Kikyo drew closer to Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips (like that episode: Kikyo's kiss and Kagome's voice). He was frozen on the spot but finally realized what was happening and kissed her back. They finally parted and she stayed in his arms for what seemed like eternity (to Inuyasha) but in reality it was only 2 minutes.

She slowly walked away from him. Inuyasha didn't want her to leave so he grabbed for her hand, but she pulled it out of his grip. Hurt filled his yellow orbs.

"Why?" That was all Inuyasha could utter.

She finally reached her spot which was a good foot away from Inuyasha. She turned and looked at his sad face for a second before explaining to him what she was going to do.

" Inuyasha, I am going to depart from this world of the living to finally die in peace"

(A/N: or be pulled to hell more like it…lols and oh, she's going by herself, of course, cause Naraku's dead and she finally learned to let go of her grudge)

"I will not be here to love you anymore Inuyasha but do not forget me," smiled Kikyo,

"and keep me close in your heart and dreams"

With that she left for the other-world.

As Kikyo was sucked to hell, she looked at Inuyasha one last time. Inuyasha saw the sadness in her eyes, and wanted to stop her from going, but knew that it was only right that she rested where she belonged.

So before he lost eye contact with her, he whispered a sad goodbye, loud enough for only her ears.

"Bye my love…forever" sighed Inuyasha before he walked away.

In Kagome's Time…

Kagome came back to her own home, in her own era. She felt content knowing that her friends had got their revenge, but somewhere deep inside her, she also felt really sad that she had to leave.

She knew that she was no longer needed in Feudal Japan and there was no reason for her to stay with Inuyasha anymore.

Now she laid lazily on her bed thinking. She was thinking about things…to be more specific, Inuyasha and what happened

When they had beaten Naraku, Inuyasha was badly hurt, but he refused to be helped. Instead he gave her one last hug and limped very slowly away… towards Inuyasha's forest.

Kagome didn't allow him to go any further so she ran to him and told him to rest. His wounds were bleeding seriously and still the stubborn head wouldn't listen. So, she threw a fit. Inuyasha, who was oblivious to it all, kept limping away to his destination with determination in his eyes.

Kagome didn't understand why he hadn't listened to her; why he didn't even look at her and why he didn't talk to her. All he did was limp. She knew he was in great pain, but why? Why go to Inuyasha's forest, especially now? What was so special that he had to go now… in his current state of being seriously damaged?

She just couldn't understand him…until this she looked up.

_Flashback_

"Hey Inuyasha! Hey, wait!" cried Kagome, catching up with the hanyou.

He kept on limping ahead.

"Where are you going now?"

He said nothing.

Kagome was now desperate to get Inuyasha some medical attention. He was bleeding all over; blood was covering him from head to toe and what was worst: all of it was his and his wounds were not healing.

"Hey…I said, where are you going? You're hurt, let me help you. We have to get you some serious medical attention now…hey!" Kagome tried pulling Inuyasha to the opposite direction, but to no avail.

"WHY? ANSWER ME. WHY WON'T YOU GO WITH ME?" with that Inuyasha stopped in his tracks for a few seconds and she could see him bow his head, covering his eyes in his the process.

But, not long after, he continued his limping.

She could see that he was heading to Inuyasha's forest, but why? Then, it hit her like a sack of cement. She saw what she wished she didn't, but it was too late. Kagome looked up and saw a few soul collectors circling a tall tree in the forest.

_So he's going to see her. He's going to see her and he doesn't care how badly hurt he is. Is she that important? Who am I kidding? Of course she is. Inuyasha was in love with her and I think he still is. Argh! I'm so mad. But why? Duh…isn't it obvious? I'm jealous and I know he can't make it…he's gonna die if he's not treated soon. I know he knows that, but why? Why is he still going? _thought Kagome as she watched her favourite hero limp away from her and to his lover.

Right there and then, she couldn't believe the guy; she was enraged with anger! Her attempts to stop him were futile so she decided to get out of his way and go home.

_End of Flashback_

So, this is where she went, home.

Now that she thought about it, she grew more and more worried about Inuyasha. Did he die? Was he okay?

Oh! This was killing her…slowly, she couldn't go back. What if she found _them _together? She just couldn't take it anymore. All the drama, the killing, the…

Who was she kidding? When did she become so selfish? He could be lying somewhere dead because she decided she didn't want to see Kikyo and Inuyasha together. Hmph!

Kagome realized this and quickly ran out of the house shouting, "I got to go back!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Hehehe! Guess who saved Inuyasha? Tune in next time and I'll tell you in the next chappie! Lols…so remember REVIEW! Thanx and luv u all!

Oh, I almost forgot, in the next chapter, we'll get to see what's up with Miroku and I think Sango too! Okie well here's a little preview…

Narrator: _He was revived from the dead by no other but the famous, and extremely dashing JAKEN!_

_Me: WHAT! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! You're not supposed to tell them…but it's all cool, cause it's NOT him, it'll never be him in a billion gazillon years…lols! SO EVERYONE, KEEP ON PONDERING! _

_**NOW THE REAL PREVIEW starring ME…lols, jks!** _

_**Thump!** That was the sound Kagome heard when she was hit squared on the head. She wasn't hit by someone, but more like by something…the ground. It wouldn't let her go back! Stupid well…stupid well…stupid well…_

_Kagome continued chanting that for what seemed like 15 minutes before she lulled herself to sleep. _

**In her dreams…**

Hello Kagome! Did you know Inuyasha's dead? _This person was sounding too happy for her liking and why was he in her head?_

_Hey! Who are you and what do you want with me? _(Note: It's dark, so she couldn't see anything. She only can hear his voice)

Nothing, I'm just here to tell you that he's dead. That's all. But…

_DEAD! NOOOOO! WAIT, you said 'but' So tell me: But what? Tell me!_

Calm down child. I will tell thee.

_I'm all ears, so tell me already! _

Alright, Inuyasha's dead.

_I know, I know, but what? You said he's dead, but what? Is he okay?_

Patience. You'll know soon. (With that she woke up)


End file.
